Take a Knee
by pilight
Summary: Ginny finally joins in the protest
1. Chapter 1

The sun hung lazily above the park in San Diego on a late September Sunday. Ginny Baker won her 12th game of the season the day before, so she would not be playing today. As the team finished warmups and began to line up for the playing of the national anthem, Ginny felt a twinge of anxiety. She'd decided, privately, not to do this but the events of the past few days changed her mind. Today, for one day, she would show unity with her fellow athletes. As the singer began, Ginny dropped to one knee and looked down at the ground in front of her.

A smattering of boos rang out as she knelt. She knew, without looking, none of her teammates had joined her. Not even Blip, who had been so vocal about the issues behind the initial protest. She felt like crying, but would not allow herself that luxury. Tears would send the wrong message.

No one said anything or even looked at her as the team moved to the dugout after the anthem. She took her customary seat on the bench and watched her teammates on the field begin the game. She felt less like a Padre than she ever had before.

Mike Lawson also had the day off. Since they were out of the playoff race, Al played younger players more to prepare for the future. Mike was still the captain, so it fell to him to do the unpleasant task of confronting the young pitcher. "What the hell was that, Baker? I thought we agreed you were going to stand for the anthem."

"Agreed? You mean six months ago when you asked me about kneeling and I said I wouldn't? Things have changed since then."

"Still, you should have told someone. We could have done it as a team."

"With your knees? We'd still be trying to get you upright. Besides, you and I both know most of the team would be against it. I'm not putting anyone else in the position of having to do something they disagree with for my sake."

"What things have changed?"

"When the president starts threatening people for exercising free speech, I'm not going to stand for it. So I knelt instead."

"So you're protesting the president. What about all that other stuff Kaepernick and company are protesting about?"

"Of course I'm against ingrained racism, systemic injustice, and excessive police violence. I hope everyone is opposed to those things."

"I don't get it. I don't see those things, or at least not to the extent that requires a national protest."

Ginny looked at Mike incredulously, then shook her head. "Do you know anyone who's been shot by a cop?" Mike shook his head. " I do. Every one of my relatives and friends has been hassled for no apparent reason. So have I. My uncle Quinton lives in a small town. All the cops know who he is. They know his car. They know he's not a crook. They still stop him at least once a week for 'suspicion'. Ask Blip how many times he's been pulled over because some cop thinks his car is too good for him. Last winter I rented that house by the ocean. I thought it would be great to be able to get my roadwork in by running on the beach. After 10 days I decided to come to the park and do it on the treadmill. Every single day I ran on the beach a cop stopped me and asked why I was running, what I was running from, where I was running to, and so on. When I was nine years old..."

* * *

FLASHBACK June 8, 2002 in Greenville, NC

Ginny had pitched well in her first Little League start. The team lost after she got pulled for reaching her pitch limit, but she was pleased with herself. She sat in the passenger seat of her dad's pickup as he drove towards home.

Suddenly she saw blue flashing lights shining through the rear window. Her father looked in the mirror, then pulled the truck over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Don't be afraid, Ginny. Just keep your hands in your lap so the officer can see them and don't say anything." He rolled down the window, then placed his hands on the wheel at the 10 & 2 position and waited.

A few minutes later a uniformed policeman walked up to the open window. "I need to see your license and registration." His name tag identified him as officer Clark.

"My license is in my wallet in my back pocket." Clark nodded as Bill Baker reached to pull out the billfold. She noticed he moved much more slowly than normal. After handing the license to the officer, he said "The registration is in the glove compartment." Clark tensed as Ginny's dad reached to open it and retrieve the paper.

Clark examined the documents and asked; "Where you headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm taking my daughter home from her Little League game."

"Uh huh. Where else have you been today?"

"Nowhere."

"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"No."

A grim expression took over Clark's face. "I don't like your attitude, boy. Step out of the truck."

Clark stepped back from the door and Ginny's father got out. "Put your hands on the truck and spread your legs." Bill complied. Ginny saw the angry look on his face through the window.

Clark patted him down roughly. Finding nothing, he turned Bill around and pulled the smaller man until their faces were nearly touching. "You need to show more respect, boy. I'm a duly authorized agent of the law."

"Yes...sir." Bill pushed the last word out through gritted teeth.

"That's better. I'm gonna let you go with a warning. Next time you'll be spending the night in jail."

"Thank you...sir."

Clark returned to his car and sped off. Once he moved out of sight, Bill resumed the trip home. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ginny."

"Why did he stop us?"

"I don't know. I guess he just didn't like the way we look."

* * *

Mike had been through a few run-ins with the law, but nothing like what Ginny described. "So why haven't you been kneeling all along?"

"It's counterproductive and self aggrandizing. Instead of 'look at these issues', it becomes 'look at me'. Check the media coverage. It's not about the real issues, it's about the symbolic ones. Nobody is talking about unarmed kids getting killed by cops, they're talking about how athletes disrespect the nation or the flag. Plus, if we want to make some headway in solving these issues then there needs to be a dialogue. That won't happen if you start by figuratively spitting in the face of the people you need to have a dialogue with."

"You've thought a lot about this. Seems to me your kneeling today would have the same effect. What's changed?"

"It comes back to the president. He's supposed to be the highest authority figure in the country. He should be trying to mediate, get people talking so progress can be made. Instead, he's calling names and spewing vulgarity. He's sending the message that's how other people with authority should deal with this. I have no problem spitting in the face of that."

"So what's next?"

"That's a harder question. A little more training for the cops, or maybe just a little different training. A little more understanding and cooperation from the community. If both sides can take a small step, things will be a whole lot better."

"No, I mean what's next for us, as a team. Are you going to keep kneeling? It's gonna be a discussion."

"Unless the president or someone like him does something else crazy, this is a one time thing. I get enough stupid media questions and hate mail without adding this on top."

Al walked over to where Mike and Ginny were seated. "You two have been deep in conversation for three innings. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, skip."

"It's all good."


	2. Chapter 2

After the usual post game presser, the assembled reporters requested Ginny come out to answer questions. She expected the summons and eagerly agreed. "Maybe they won't hound me as much later if I give them something now"; she thought.

Ginny took her seat alone in front of the press. A team representative stood at one end of the table and called on the reporters.

"Ginny, this is the first time you've taken a knee during the anthem. Why today?"

"Although this is the first time I've participated in the protest, I've been a supporter all along. There are important issues we need to discuss."

"What issues are you referring to?"

"Lots of things need to change. One specifically? Police brutality. There's people being killed unjustly and no one is being held accountable. People are being given paid vacation for killing. That's not right by anyone's standards."

"Many people see the flag as a symbol of the military. How do you view it and what do you say to those people?"

"The flag and the anthem represent the people. Always have. I have great respect for the men and women who fight for this country. I have family and friends who have fought for this country. They fight for freedom, liberty, and justice for everyone. It's time we as a nation fulfill that promise and justify their sacrifice."

"What were you thinking about while you were kneeling?"

"My grandfather. He told me lots of stories about the civil rights movement of the 1960's. He would be disappointed how little things have changed since then."

"Do you personally feel oppressed?"

Ginny repeated the stories she told Mike about her father and uncle, then about her attempts to run on the beach in peace.

"Are you concerned people will perceive this as a blanket indictment of law enforcement in general?"

"There is police brutality. Police target people of color. We should hold them more accountable. Make the standards higher. It's harder to get a cosmetology license than it is to become a cop. No disrespect to my hairdresser, but that's backwards."

"Will you continue to kneel?"

"No. This shouldn't be about who is kneeling or who is standing or who is showing proper respect. We need to talk about the real issues. We've got to get from protest to progress."

"How do your teammates feel about you kneeling?"

"I can answer that." Mike joined Ginny on the stage. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her. Blip followed and sat on the other side. The rest of the team, along with Al and Buck and the rest of the coaching staff, filed in and stood behind the three. "We are 100% behind Ginny. She has the full support of the team and the staff."

A couple more questions followed, but the team demonstration marked the real end of the press conference.

Back in the locker room, Ginny addressed her teammates; "I know you don't all agree with the form of this protest and many of you haven't faced what me and my family have. But I appreciate you guys for standing up for me. I love all you guys!"


End file.
